


The Sea

by msuand1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Help?, I Don't Even Know, Lilo- relationship, M/M, eh, i cried while writing it, idk - Freeform, it just came to me, it's kinda sad I think, just read it, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msuand1d/pseuds/msuand1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves the sea. Liam wants to give him what he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just read it, that's all I can say.

Louis loves the sea. Liam wants to give him what he loves. Louis would always go on and _on_ about how he wished he could just live on the seaside and go swimming early in the morning and late at night. He'd talk about how good the salt water felt against his skin. How if he were to die, he wanted the sea to be the one to take his life. 

 

 

Liam had protested at first, claiming that he was worried about Louis; he didn't want him to drown purposely. Louis had only laughed and kissed him until he stopped talking. He'd told Liam that he loved him, and that he would _never_ drown and leave Liam on his own. Liam had furrowed his eyebrow, unconvinced, so Louis'd let him hold him the whole night and let him fuss over him just to see the beautiful smile light up the brown eyed mans face. 

 

 

So it was set. That very next morning, Liam was on the phone with their real estate agent, demanding properties on the seaside that were relatively private. Louis' eyes lit up and after Liam was told he'd be emailed certain properties, Louis and Liam made love and laughed and fed each other little chocolates. Because Louis' love for Liam was definitely stronger than his love for the sea, but now all of his dreams were coming true.

 

 

Two weeks later Liam had his arms wrapped around Louis' waist in front of their new home. They had chosen a house that was miles from civilization. Louis had teased that they did it because Liam was going to be making him scream every night. Liam blushed and shrugged telling him that if it was what he wanted, then he would get it. Louis smiled and kissed Liam, telling him he wanted _him_. He wanted _Liam_ and his big brown eyes and his pouty lips and his soft hair that he always changed and his biceps and his abs and hid legs and him. Louis wanted Liam.

 

 

But after a month Louis started going out to stand on the shore and let the water run over his toes more and more until one day, he didn't want Liam so much anymore. Liam had told himself that Louis was just happy to be by the sea, but he knew that wasn't the truth. He continued to lie to himself as Louis stopped wanting to have sex or share kisses or little cuddles, until Louis went out to swim and never came back.

 

 

Liam cried and smashed all of their pictures and sold the house. He resumed his life by spending too much overtime at work, not answering his friends or family's calls, not once thinking of Louis.

 

 

And so the years went by, Liam still with his wedding band on his finger because even though Louis stopped loving him, he never stopped loving Louis. And it wasn't until he met a blonde haired Irishman named Niall that he looked at the ring and thought to take it off. But he didn't of course. And when Niall would spend the nights and tell Liam he loved him, and that it was okay that he didn't love him back, Liam would cry. He would cry because he remembered his love, the happy feathery haired boy that Liam had done everything for. He remembered when it stormed how Louis would cling to him in fear, but told Liam that he was okay as long as Liam never left him.

 

 

Liam remembered when Louis promised not to leave him for the sea. And so he went to their old house that Liam realized it had stopped being a home when Louis left. He stood on the shore as Louis once did. He remembered how Louis' eyes would crinkle and how just his grin would make Liam happy. 

 

 

Liam walked further in, and oncd he was up to his shoulders in the heavy water, he stopped standing. He let himself fall under, let the waves bury him in his tomb, just as they did Louis. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He said Louis' name under the water, and didn't fight when it entered his lungs. 

 

 

Liam died loving Louis.

 

 

And Louis, well. Louis died loving Liam. Even if the younger didn't know it.

 

 

~Le fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what that was. Hopefully it didn't ruin your day?(:
> 
> ~S


End file.
